The Queen and the Harlot
by Belle Classy
Summary: Mighty Westeros, always leaves it's mark. Quinnevere, a young noble Lady from the House of Tyrell, has secrets. Secrets that would be a threat to her and her family. After unforeseen events, she gets separated from her family, and is forced to fight for her life. But fighting doesn't always require violence. (Rated M, for later content)
1. Firebreath

_ Her feet sounded like soft thuds, when they hit the ground. The gentle lines she left in the sand revealed that she was moving on high speed. Her breathing was so heavy that she couldn't figure out if she was smiling or not. The adrenaline level in her blood was rushing high. She didn't know what she was running from, but it was important she stayed ahead and didn't look back._

Quinn woke up with a shock, her breathing was uneven and shallow. The salty air of the sea still burned in her lungs, and her hair was all tangled up on the back of her head. The blondes eyes dangled across the room, nothing to be scared of. The most dangerous thing in the room was probably the corset she was supposed to put on every day. Quinn's fingers stroke over her chest, she could already feel the stern fabric tightly pressed unto her skin. She had learned to breath upwards and only with the top part of her lungs, so she wouldn't get dizzy from dyspnea. Her mother had told her that the men in the kingdom appreciated her more when she wore her corsets and fancy dresses. She figured that the men only liked her better because her boobs couldn't be more naked, unless she actually was.

Quinn's thoughts got interrupted by her Septa, who knocked on her bedroom door, asking for permission to enter.

"Come in", she said.

The young woman bowed quickly and short before entering the chambers with a silver platter.

"Time for breakfast, my Lady. Did you have a good nights rest?"

Quinn nodded shortly, before sliding from between the sheets. A shiver ran down her spine and she knew it wasn't from the southern summer air of the Reach.

"Everything alright, m'Lady?"

"Oh, yes, yes, I'm fine, thank you.", Quinn said hastily. She shifted her morning robe over her shoulders and tightened the knot around her waist.

"Did Father receive any news from the other houses, Septa?"

Before her Septa could even open her mouth to answer the blondes question, her younger sister Margaery bursted through the door. Her turquoise backless dress showed the perfect fair skin of her shoulders, her auburn hair feathered down, from the sudden change in speed. Margaery's eyes sparkled from joy, and the stunning smile that made her lips curve perfect around her teeth, made Quinn realise something exciting was going on.

"Spill!", the blonde said impatiently. Margaery just chuckled and grabbed a fresh bun from the table, took Quinn by the hand and just said;

"Run."

She shot forward and Quinn was only thinking about how her little sister managed to run at this high speed, without even lifting her dress.

* * *

Daenerys didn't know why all the meals the Dothraki people had prepared tasted dull in her mouth. Even the most extraordinary dishes, that she usually would have died for, weren't satisfying her in any kind of way. Ser Jorah watched over her during the meal, Dany saw his concern, only in the way he lifted his cup of wine. He looked way better out of armour, but the stern look on his face never changed. Although she was sure he would never hesitate to draw his sword, when needed. Dany never liked the idea of needing protection. Her eyes glanced over to her still juvenile dragons, it would still take a while before they'd be fully grown and ready to fight in battle.

The soft purring her dragons produced, sounded nothing like the snarls that would come later. Daenerys' heart rate sped up at the idea of the prestige she would get once her dragons were ready.

_ Daenerys Targaryen, the First of Her Name, Khaleesi of the Great  
__Grass Sea, __called Daenerys Stormborn, Breaker of Chains, Mhysa,  
__the Unburnt, Mother of Dragons._

She grinded her teeth. All those names had been given to her, describing parts of her that were the most important to her people. And only her people mattered to her. Though the throne was taken by some weakling called Joffrey Baratheon. Targaryen, a disputed name, a name that deserved so much more than what it had now. She believed she was the one to make that name important again, she would rule with stern but noble hand, she was the daughter of a true king, a king that was more than just The Mad King.

_ Her Grace, Daenerys of the Houses Targaryen, the First of Her  
Name, __Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar  
and the First Men, __Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector  
of the Realm, Khaleesi of the Great __Grass Sea, called Daenerys  
Stormborn, the Unburnt, Mother of Dragons._

Those titles definitely gave a nice ring to her first name. She smiled with an inner fire, followed by a disturbing rage as her joyous thoughts were interrupted by the fact that she still had such a long way to go. Actually, she hadn't even really started yet.

"Khaleesi? Khaleesi! What are you doing?!", Ser Jorah called out in anguish.

Dani looked up, dazed, as if she woke up from a deep slumber, her breathing was shallow, almost wheezy. Before her were Ser Jorah's concerned eyes. Deep blue, the color of the Narrow Sea.

"Are you alright? What happened? Dany!"

"Yes. Ser Jorah, be calm. I am fine. You should not worry. I had some deep thoughts, that's all."

"Well, Khaleesi, apparently, not just that."


	2. Visitors

Daenerys looked around the spare place in front of her tent, her dragons softly purring next to her. The rough touch of their scales felt like home under her fingertips. A grin formed its way round her lips, she truly was the Mother of Dragons. She felt it every time her babies came near her, a soft but powerful feeling, like the ocean hugged the shore with every thrust. Her fingers tingled when one of the creatures lit up his fire to warm up the spot he picked, on Dany's wooden throne, before he rested his head on her arm.

Someone coughed. Dany recognised it as Ser Jorah, asking for permission to enter her tent, even though he knew she was waiting for him.

"Ser, welcome. You may enter." His blue eyes searched for contact with her grey ones.

"Good evening, Khaleesi. Sorry to bother you at this time of day." Dany only nodded shortly in approval. Although she didn't really mind.

"Tell me what you couldn't tell me earlier this afternoon, Ser Jorah."

"Well, Khaleesi, it is not that I couldn't tell you. More likely, I did not dare to ask you, before we-" He paused, looking slightly disturbed.

"Before we- were alone."

"Ser Jorah, I would very much appreciate it, if you would just tell me what is bothering you. We are alone right now, my dragons and I are one."

He still didn't look that fond of what he was about to ask her. Dany felt slightly uncomfortable. She already knew where this was going, but she'd rather ignore than talk about it. Especially when she didn't really had time to figure it out herself.

"Well, Dany. We both realise what happened earlier today. Don't we?"

Dany nodded again.

"Could you perhaps, explain, in any kind of way, wh-" He coughed.

"What exactly did happen, my Lady?"

She lifted her chin up, while looking down at her feet. She always did that when she got scared, but wasn't willing to show her attackers that she was. In fact, it made her look more vulnerable than anything, but because she was able to recover fast enough, nobody ever really noticed. Ser Jorah always made sure of that. But now, since he was the one 'attacking' her, she couldn't recover, no, this time, she felt the tears well up in her eyes. Anxiety and frustration flood over her.

"I- I-" Dany swallowed. This was harder for her than she had hoped for.

"I don't know. I was just thinking and my thoughts took over. And I guess the dragons felt my anger too." Suddenly Daenerys sounded like the 16 year old girl she was, not the brave and stern woman she acted out in front of her people.

"Oh, Khaleesi. But what did you fear, my Lady?"

"I feared being overruled, not being able to restore my fathers honour. He wasn't just mad, he cared. I'm the only true heir to the throne! And you know that!"

"I do, my Lady. I very much do so. But if you pull a stunt like this again, the Dothraki will think you are possessed by some evil god or spirit. The horses are still in stress, and the men are fearing for your mental state."

Daenerys looked at the dragons, playing at her feet, blowing little balls of fire to each other. She wished she could live that careless, without thinking of any consequences. The reason her dragons were so on ease, was that they smelled fire, or well, burned things. Not so many hours ago, Dany made them light up their fire and burn some of the tents, even two horsetails were lit up and made the camp smell like burned hair. She didn't realise it until Ser Jorah woke her up from her thoughts.

"Ser Jorah, I mostly fear myself. I don't know what I'm capable of yet. My brother kept me imprisoned, in a way that I was still free to go. But he knew what to say, what to do, to keep me close. And to make him able to make all the decisions for me. Now he's gone-"

Her voice broke, even though Viserys was not the kind of person you would be liking very much, he was still her brother. Khal Drogo had killed him in an unpleasant way, but she knew he deserved nothing better. She scraped her throat.

"Now he's gone, he cannot do that anymore. And even though I feel so much more free, I never learned to make the right or wrong decisions for myself." Ser Jorah only nodded, and sighed in sad approval of her words.

* * *

"Quinny?"

"Hm?" The fuzzy air and the warmth of the sun, made Quinn's head feel like the world was on pause, she felt incredibly comfortable with the scent of the Tyrell roses surrounding her. The birds chirping, and the soft breathing of her sister.

"Tell me, does it tickle when I do-" Quinn's eyes shot open.

"THIS!"

Margaery's fingers groped her waist before she couldn't even move, and the urge of laughter came upon her.

"Stoo-" The laugh sounded more like a snort through her nose. "-ppppp."

"No! Never! You shall not resist the tickle mistress!"

"Oh god, Margey, don't call yourself tha-" Her sentence got interrupted by another flow of laughter.

"Ple- haha. Please.." Margaery's giggles made it even worse for Quinn to pull herself together. Once she saw it, she took the opportunity to go in attack instead of her awful defence. Quinn shot up, and landed both her knees on either side of her sister. She dropped her weight on the brunette, who couldn't hold in the joy, and started giggling even louder.

"There, now lay still, you make an awfully uncomfortable bed if you move so much."

Marge planted a kiss on Quinn's cheek.

"You're the best sister I could ever wish for." A sigh escaped her lips.

"And so are you, Margey."

They kept laying like that for quite a while, until Margaery asked Quinnevere to move, and roll over. Quinn figured that she was hungry, again, and wanted to get some food out of the kitchen.

"Quinnnnn, come on, get up! I'm huuuungryyyyy!" She moaned.

"Yes, yes. I am coming. With you around I'm never going to get some rest." She winked at her little sister, while taking her hand.

"Now come on, let's.."

"RUN!"

Quinn loved it when they finished each others sentences like that, even though they used this one almost every minute of the day. Margaery giggled the entire time they were running around the flower fields of the castle. Once they got scent of the kitchens, they started running even faster. Margey's hunger was never fulfilled even though she ate like a whole arsenal of men. Quinn smiled, her sister was so precious to her.

"Hello, my Ladies. Out for a run, I figure?"

Margaery put up the most dazzling smile, she always did that when she wanted something from people, but it wasn't a way of manipulation. It was sincere joy and kindness.

"Yes, Cooky. The lovely scents from your incredible cooking, made us run even faster. What's all the big meals for?"

"Oh, m'Lady. We're expecting visitors later this day. Didn't you know?"

Quinn shrugged, Margaery told her this morning, while they were running through the castle's corridors. Quinn had been completely out of breath, and couldn't possibly talk while moving on such high speed. Her sister, however, was a great runner and a great talker, and never actually stopped talking. Not even in her sleep.

"Oh, yes we did", she said, while winking at the blonde. "That's why we came to check on all the meals, Grandmother sent us, you know."

"Ah yes, my dear. Would you like to taste a bit of what we prepared already?"

This was what Margaery had hoped for, she almost always got exactly what she wanted.

The taste of the dishes made Quinn's mouth water even more, the cooks always prepared everything with a scent of rose, since that was the Tyrell's house sign. And dear lord, did it taste good.


End file.
